


i will make you believe you are lovely

by yaboyhide



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyhide/pseuds/yaboyhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Kaneki being afraid and Hide trying to make him not afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will make you believe you are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Lovely" by 21p. It's trés hidekane, give it a listen if you don't know it.

“Don’t look.”

Instead of shying away, Hide only moved in closer, a muted version of his trademark dazzling smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

“Kaneki, come on, it’s me.”

“No, that’s why--”

Kaneki lapsed into silence as Hide carefully framed his face with both hands, looking earnestly into his mismatched eyes with his own very bright, very normal human eyes. Kaneki’s gaze skittered away from Hide, unable to face him as he was: half human, half ghoul. He still couldn’t control his kakugan and to have Hide witness it, here, like this, was almost more than he could bear. It was one thing for Hide to know about his condition, but it was quite another for him to witness it firsthand.

“Kaneki.”

Unable to resist him, Kaneki slowly dragged his gaze back to Hide, meeting his penetrating stare weakly. His left eye burned, either with tears or the trademark black of the kakugan. He might have guessed it was both.

“Don’t be afraid,” Hide murmured, slowly drawing Kaneki in closer, gently, giving him an out if he wanted. But Kaneki, despite himself, allowed it, letting himself move in until their foreheads were touching. His heartbeat, thundering, started to calm as Hide gently stroked Kaneki’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’ll try,” Kaneki bit out, brows furrowing in his abating distress, his gaze sliding away from Hide’s, only to snap back as Hide drew slightly away.

Hide moved his left hand, cool and sure, over Kaneki’s right eye, his human eye, hovering over it as if Kaneki was made of gossamer and ready to break apart at the first careless touch (Kaneki felt like he was breaking apart, shattering under the weight of Hide’s earnest gaze, but maybe that was just the wall he’d built for himself, to protect himself from the world, from Hide’s knowing eyes), leaving just his furiously burning kakugan peering out from Kaneki’s pale face.

“Good.”

It was hardly more than a breath over Kaneki’s face, but his eyelashes fluttered against Hide’s palm as Kaneki felt himself sag, relaxing, finally, with Hide’s acceptance, the acceptance he’d needed and feared he’d never get since he got--like this.

His left eye blazing, Kaneki watched Hide close the distance between them to brush his lips over Kaneki’s own. He found himself moving his mouth against Hide’s belatedly, inexperience making his movements clumsy, and he recoiled, ashamed, tugging halfheartedly away from Hide’s grasp.

But Hide only smiled and drew him in again, murmuring against his lips.

“Relax. I’ll show you."


End file.
